Your Song
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: My attempt on the 30 Day Song Challenge. Various pairings - obvious majority are R/J. Various ratings.
1. Easier to Lie

**Authors Note: **The list of prompts are in the discussion forum here so this is the first day of the 30 day song challenge. Starting with a R/J chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the songs or characters used in this series.

* * *

><p><strong>Easier to Lie - Aqualung<strong>

* * *

><p>It was disconcerting that Robbie had been her first thought when she had broke off her marriage to Brian.<p>

She immediately made up her mind not to tell Robbie or else she feared everything inside her would come pouring out and that would ruin the carefully built walls she had put in place regarding him.

Too much would be put on the line if she allowed him to get closer.

When things started to go wrong they always turned to each other but this was too personal.

It would be easier to act as though nothing had happened. Simply lie.


	2. Just the Way You Are

**Authors Note: **Wow, I'm doing well - yes two in two days is good for me. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Just the Way You Are - Bruno Mars<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie sat on the edge of their bed, watching Jackie as she decided what make-up to put on and what products for her hair. He shook his head as she continued to convince him to pick out colours.<p>

"Jackie, you don't need any of that. We're just going for a meal."

She turned from the mirror and glared at him, "Exactly! I need to make myself somewhat attractive. I mean, what would people say if they saw the infamous Robbie Ross out with a scruffy date?"

He pushed himself up on to his feet and approached her chair. When he reached her he kissed he length of her neck and shoulders.

"I love you just the way you are."


	3. Wouldn't it be Nice

**Authors Note: **Even if Brothers & Sisters did make this song sad for a while it's back as a happy tune to me. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Wouldn't It Be Nice - Beach Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Stuart loved talking about the future with his lover. The latter however was not so keen on discussing how they could eventually move in together so they would be able to wake up in each other's arms.<p>

It made what they were doing feel so much more real which scared him; he always thought that out of everyone he would end uup with Jackie.

Robbie was tuning out of the one-sided conversation until he heard Stuart utter the words,

"We've been dating for eighteen months, we could marry. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I can't do any of this Stuart!" Robbie screamed before running away from the man who loved him.


	4. Spirit in the Sky

**Authors Note: **Early update today since I'm seeing my best friend for the first time since getting back from almost 3 weeks in Malawi. :D About this song, I haven't listened to it while writing this drabble or even look at the lyrics like I have with the rest because I can't without collapsing in floods of tears for personal reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit in the Sky - Norman Greenbaum<strong>

* * *

><p>As she laid out on a deckchair in her back garden Jackie looked up at the clouds. Even after all these years she could still feel Michael's presence all around, especially when she was incredibly calm or the opposite.<p>

She missed him greatly but time had been a healer and she was gradually beginning to move on with her life, much to her friends' delight.

Occasionally when she got desperate she used to speak to him as if he were there but now she was opening up to Stuart and Robbie who had been glad with the change in company.


	5. Open Your Eyes

**Authors Note: ***dances* I'm still on track with the days but this might get mucked up next week when I go to a evening double Deathly Hallows showing. Just so you know for most of these I could have put better songs but I want to have 30 different artists instead of all of them by Blondie, The Killers or Reba McEntire. :p

* * *

><p><strong>Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol<strong>

* * *

><p>He could feel the anger bubbling underneath his skin as he watched her walk away, again she thought he had never loved her.<p>

For the first time in their relationship Robbie went running after Jackie and grabbed her arm to make her turn around to face him.

Her eyes were tightly shut because she knew she would end up crying if she saw the rejection in his irises once more.

"Christ sake Jackie, would you open your eyes. I need you to look into mine," Slowly her lids began to raise.

"I love you and always have." When he pressed their lips together he felt her tears but also felt her deep response, not wanting to separate again.


	6. Jumping All Over the World

**Authors Note: **This song was on constantly when I was on holiday a couple of years ago which made me dislike it more but it's catchy and nightclub-y.

* * *

><p><strong>Jumping All Over the World - Scooter<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie could hardly hear his own thoughts never mind Jackie's voice as she attempted to talk over the nightclub's music.<p>

It didn't matter that he had been to hundreds of these places, he still hated the volume they played the thumping tunes at.

Neither he nor Jackie really knew why they had accompanied Stuart here this night but both wished they were somewhere else that didn't involve a song by Scooter playing on repeat.

He ordered in a couple of cocktails for each of them to try to numb his brain and to build up enough courage to escape from this building - hopefully Jackie would join him in the bid for freedom and he desperately wanted that so he had a chance to push their boundaries.


	7. Poker Face

**Authors Note: **This song reminds me of getting teachers dancing while they had tinfoil stuck to them two years ago. Warning about this chapter: I ship these two secretly and know most other people will think I have issues. Yep.

* * *

><p><strong>Poker Face - Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p>Stuart had always hid his feelings well but never thought these feelings would be over a woman, much less his best friend but that was the truth he was now facing.<p>

Jackie was oblivious so continued to innocently tease him about everything which turned him on more and instead of finding her flirting with Robbie cute like he used to, he now became jealous.

He had always admitted to loving her but deep down he could sense that soon he would be _in love_ with her.

Feeling this strong over someone was terrifying in it's simplest form but to have it with a different gender was even worse.


	8. Curse of Curves

**Authors Note: **So thanks to accompanying my dad and brother on a fishing trip today I have completed all the drabbles for this so it shouldn't be too difficult to stay on track. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of Curves - Cute is What We Aim For<strong>

* * *

><p>She had hated her body for as long as she could remember. There were far too many curves on it to make her confident about them.<p>

Robbie loved them though, she watched him stare at her most days and knew exactly which bras and tight shirts could make her figure interest him in the biggest ways.

She intended to tease him like this until one of them surrendered; it wouldn't be too long as she could feel her willpower give up and Robbie was getting more touchy-feely with the body he desired badly every chance he got.

Okay, she thought, there were times when her curves weren't that much of a curse.


	9. The Time Warp

**Authors Note: **I couldn't think of any song I dance to except this one so mehhh, tough drabble to do think for though.

* * *

><p><strong>The Time Warp - Rocky Horror Picture Show<strong>

* * *

><p>"No way Stuart! I'm not doing that dance!"<p>

"Oh come on Jackie, it's my wedding! Euan kindly made you maid of honour. Robbie says he'll only do it if you do, would you deprive us of that amount of hilarity?" Stuart smirked, knowing the thought of her partner doing the Time Warp would be the push requires.

"Fine. Where is that stupid prick, make sure you have him on video."

Stuart hugged her in her dark red dress and promised he would send out DVDs of it to every single guest. She kissed his cheek before dragging Robbie to the dance floor.


	10. Half Alive

**Authors Note: **Another pairing that I don't really ship but trying out here anyway. If you haven't heard of Secondhand Serenade go check them out. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Half Alive - Secondhand Serenade<strong>

* * *

><p>It had taken a near death experience for Jackie to own up to her love for Matt Burke. He had been severely wounded on a case and when she had been told, all the air in her lungs choked her, the tears poured down her pale skin.<p>

Burke found out this information from Stuart later but first he had regained consciousness at 4am to smell her familiar perfume next to him.

She had fallen asleep at his bedside and he understood immediately what was going on so had pressed his lips to her dark hair and slipped his hand into hers.


	11. When You Were Young

**Authors Note: **So I got in at 3 this morning, got to bed at 4, was awake at 10 and then went out until now with my dad and brother at 2. I am shattered! But Harry Potter was so good.

* * *

><p><strong>When You Were Young - The Killers<strong>

* * *

><p>Since she had been doing it so long making fun of and chastising Robbie over his promiscuous behaviour was natural to Jackie.<p>

She had almost forgot that until her mid-twenties she had acted the same way and had at one point lost track of how many people she had slept with in a month.

Stuart, her closest friend for almost two decades, didn't know about how much of a slut her old acquaintances had made her into.

Occasionally she wondered what her life would have turned out like if one of her conquests in the town she used to live had been Robbie.

Occasionally she wondered what would happen if she became one of her conquests in the town they were now both in.


	12. Don't Hold Your Breath

**Authors Note: **So yeah, I went to see Harry Potter again today since my brother and dad wanted to go. :P About this song: I really don't like it but dislike Nicole Scherzinger even more so it had to be here. I think the Robbie/Jackie loving comes back to these fics soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Hold Your Breath - Nicole Scherzinger<strong>

* * *

><p>Stuart sighed as his phone rang for the tenth time this afternoon. He didn't understand why his ex was acting this way because he had been the one to break Stuart's heart by splitting them up.<p>

Tyler apparently wanted to get back together but after all the lies and hurt that Stuart had encountered there was no way he would give it another shot.

Up until yesterday he had been doing well in his attempt to move on, even as far as flirting quite heavily with a blond in a bar who he would have liked to see again but hadn't had the strength left to ask for his number.

He cursed how much his ex was currently ruining his life and wanted to tell him to stop waiting.


	13. Fake

**Authors Note: **Still a Busted fan after all these years, oh well. I don't really like this one but I'm not one to complain...

* * *

><p><strong>Fake - Busted<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie knew he was good at having sex with women but whenever there was a chance of it going past hugs or little pecks on cheeks with Jackie he always backed down.<p>

He had worried that when they did end up in bed he wouldn't live up to her expectations and she would in turn make sure they broke up.

These thoughts made him sound soppy and idiotic but they were honest and straight from his heart.

It all spawned from his last "girlfriend" who said he wasn't enough. True though, she was only about 25 and he had hated it.


	14. Shake it

**Authors Note: **Yep, I like a song by a Cyrus. xD Here's where the R/J comes back full throttle!

* * *

><p><strong>Shake It - Metro Station<strong>

* * *

><p>She should have guessed that wearing a tight red dress to a work's Christmas party - that Robbie was also attending - would be a bad idea.<p>

However, she hadn't countedd on the fluffy festive hat being the catalyst that caused him to push her backwards into an empty interrogation room, breathlessly kissing anywhere they could get to.

Alcohol had been a contributing factor for definite but only in the sense that it made them less inhibited; the had both wanted to do this more than anything.

As he slid his hand underneath the hem of her dress she felt her body tremble and realised he knew exactly what would happen if he touched or moved against her in every way.


	15. Strange Little Girl

**Authors Note: **One day I had been playing this on my iPod and when my friends found out they were all like "That is the perfect song for you.", one of them also says 'Obsessions' by Marina & the Diamonds should be for the title alone. My babies have their own little baby in this. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Strange Little Girl - The Stranglers<strong>

* * *

><p>"She's such a strange little girl."<p>

"She is half you and half Robbie, are you surprised she's a little different?"

Jackie looked down at her daughter, questioning where on Earth she was choosing to crawl to today.

"Stuart, you're her god-father, that also has an impact on her."

Her words were met with soft lips brushing the nape of her neck, "Why are you two always debating the inner workings of my baby girl?"

Robbie turned his wife around to kiss her properly before picking their child up and laughing at how she looked emotionally distressed at being separated from the carpet she had been exploring.


	16. Rockstar

**Authors Note: **I used to lovve this song but now I can hardly listen to it for some reason. Another part of 'Lee and Helen have a connection' since I'm also doing one about guitars and Robbie, but I'm saying he can't play. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rockstar - Nickelback<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie had done everything else a rockstar would do, except actually playing an instrument.<p>

He had joined the Mile High Club years ago with some woman he couldn't recall the name of, and bought a house with an enormous jacuzzi but he never had a talent to go with it all.

As he watched Jamie play in the pub with his band he became overwhelmed with a feeling of incompetence at not having taught his son how to use the guitar.

He wondered whether it was too late to apply for lessons or if he should just grow up and stop living the dreams of a teenage punk.


	17. S & M

****Authors Note: ****Basically choose a pairing and this will fit. I obviously was thinking of Robbie/Jackie but it's totally up to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>S &amp; M - Rihanna<strong>**

* * *

><p>It was never heavy bondage or dangerous, it was just some fun in a loving relationship.<p>

The gags were not tied tightly and the scarves around the rest of their bodies could be easiily removed at any time.

They were used only so that both participants could get kicks out of the domination they had and the submissive behaviour the other person could give.

Neither of them had suspected this would be their type of sexual activities but they did it so well together there were never any complaints.

It had been going on so long that they were shocked they still got excited by it.


	18. Free Fallin'

****Authors Note: ****I really am shocked I've lasted so long with this. :D

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Free Fallin' - Tom Petty &amp; the Heartbreakers<strong>**

* * *

><p>He hadn't even considered that breaking Jackie's heart would hurt him like this.<p>

It felt as though he was falling but never seemed to reach a bottom that would save him from this torment.

He still loved her unconditionally and thought she was the good girl that guys always wanted but their relationship as anything more than platonic was worse than anticipated – the arguments usually ended with glass over the floor from throwing in anger and because of that they hardly ever shared a bed any more.

So why did it feel more painful now that they were apart?


	19. 11:59

****Authors Note: ****Of course Blondie had to be used one day. :D

* * *

><p><strong><strong>11:59 - Blondie<strong>**

* * *

><p>It was one minute away from being a new day but Robbie and Jackie felt as though they were repeating their age-old battle over their feelings.<p>

She was married and Robbie had kissed her.

She only had a few hours to get Robbie home before Brian returned from his conference and whenever she said this to her friend he would counter with,

"It doesn't matter! We could run away from all of this."

This argument was tiring her out more that normal because she deep down wanted to go away with him, but having her husband find them like they were now would be suicidal in terms of acceptance by her acquaintances.


	20. I'm Not Okay

**Authors Note: **Two thirds down. :D This drabble isn't amazing but I give you it anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance<strong>

* * *

><p>Jackie was growing tired of Robbie constantly asking if she was feeling fine.<p>

She wanted to remind him of what he had put her through over these past years.

"Is honesty what you want Robbie? Here then: you wear me out with your ignorance of everything important. So no I'm not okay but forget about it, you always do."

"No, tell me exactly how you feel!"

"I'm not o-fucking-kay! I can't deal with is being this way any more. I've lost count of the number of times I have had to save your arse and I'm finished. You can fix your problems by yourself from now on!"


	21. Mamma Mia

****Authors Note: ****Some cheesy pop now. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mamma Mia - ABBA<strong>**

* * *

><p>It had been a nice few months with no feelings of lust for Robbie and she had truly believed she had got over him.<p>

They had only ever snogged once before they had parted prior to anything serious.

But now that they were back working full-time with each other Jackie looked into his charming smile every day and every time she did she forgot all the bad stuff that had happened.

She wanted him more than any other time in history.

She had no idea how she would be able to resist him and sensed he knew how she felt.


	22. Sophia

**Authors Note: **This song could have been up for favourite one too but Easier to Lie won the battle so here is a gorgeous song with some marginally reasonable fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia - Nerina Pallot<strong>

* * *

><p>It was as though flames were engulfing her heart whenever she thought about Robbie.<p>

"I can't live without him, Stuart. Have you ever felt this way before?"

No matter what she did now it felt like she didn't belong in her own world.

"You know I haven't."

Stuart knew that Robbie was going through the same as her because he had told him the previous night.

"It's the strangest feeling; when we argue we get pretty hurtful but at the same time it's so electric it makes us feel completely alive."

The light in her eyes was mesmerizing and caused Stuart to wish he had someone to love this much.


	23. All the Lovers

****Authors Note: ****Okay, I had completely no ideas about this one and quite a few upcoming ones so I just found this: one of my favourite pop songs that's pretty cute. However, if I have a wedding in real life then hopefully we'll have "our song" playing whatever it may be.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>All the Lovers – Kylie Minogue<strong>**

* * *

><p>Jackie sat with her chin on her hand, watching Gemma and her new husband dance together while silently hoping that Robbie would ask her to dance like people expected dates to do.<p>

It wouldn't have an impact on them if he didn't get the hint but she seriously wanted him to take the risk.

She thought about the reason they ended up being late to this celebration and smirked. Robbie was so different to any lover she had been with before and she always wanted more of him when it was over.

Just a little bit more spontaneity would be nice.

She was broken from her musings by a hand coming into her vision and Robbie's voice,

"Jackie, please dance with me."


	24. Any Way You Want It

****Authors Note: ****Just a bit of fun with songs now. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Any Way You Want It - Journey<strong>**

* * *

><p>Jackie loved all the simple things in life such as dancing when nobody was around and having a laugh with the people close to her.<p>

That was the major attraction for Robbie because - unlike his past girlfriends - she wasn't high maintenance.

He was happy to oblige by her every wish even if her desires took up the entire evening.

Before she had appeared in his life he had never understood what an effect love could have on a person and now he knew there was no chance he was letting her out of his grasp.

He didn't think he could continue to live happily without her and the activities they got up to all night, every night.


	25. Scully Song

****Authors Note: ****Hardly any songs make me laugh but this one does.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Scully Song – Eric Snider<strong>**

* * *

><p>Hardly anyone outside of the office knew the three detectives also shared a passionate love for <em>The X-Files<em>.

On one particularly boring day they were chatting about the show when Robbie started his usual Dana Scully appreciation talk,

"She is the perfect woman though; completely beautiful, sticks by her beliefs until the end and is brilliant at what she does."

Whenever he said things like that Jackie would always begin to defend Mulder,

"At least he's open to other people's opinions!"

"He dies at least once a year!"

Stuart did what he did best during these interactions: he simply sat back and watched the other two flirt and argue, internally laughing at the fact that what they loved most about the fictional characters were exactly the qualities their partner possessed as well.


	26. I'll Be There For You

****Authors Note: ****Violin player here. Not anything special though. Have been able to play this theme tune for about two years now since it was pretty easy, and I haven't done anything more spectacular since. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'll Be There For You – The Rembrandts<strong>**

* * *

><p>They hated when outsiders tried to understand their friendship. For years it had just been the three of them and that was what they enjoyed.<p>

No matter what life threw at one of them the other two were always there.

Jackie and Stuart had helped Robbie out countless times when he had lost all his money, whilst the two males had cheered up Jackie during her divorce. Stuart had no idea what he would have done without Jackie and Robbie when he had been trying to find his birth mother. He wished they could get over their pride and admit they were in love.

No one had warned them that life would be so tough but there were also never any lectures about what those who love stay by your side through.


	27. Bridge You Burn

****Authors Note: ****The end is in sight! It was going to be either a song by The Corrs or Reba for this. Reba won since I did The Corrs in MTJL fic. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Bridge You Burn – Reba McEntire<strong>**

* * *

><p>Jackie had moved away from Glasgow and, most importantly, Robbie, six months ago. She had been the one to call off the relationship when she finally realised she could never be the woman who could change him.<p>

He had cheated more times than she cared to remember and she hated him for treating her like past girlfriends.

Next to the phone in her new apartment his home number was stuck to the wall – not because she ever wanted to phone him to try and patch things up.

It was so that when she was over the hurt she could rip it up into tiny little pieces just to prove to herself she could survive without him.


	28. Are You Satisfied?

****Authors Note: ****I blame Helen for making me write a slightly more optimistic Robbie/Stuart shot against my will. She's evilll (just kidding, I love her.)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Are You Satisfied? - Marina and the Diamonds<strong>**

* * *

><p>Stuart did not understand why people had always needed to comment on his life choices, and now Robbie wouldn't admit what everyone else could see.<p>

"Are you really content with taking the easy option and carrying on pretending you this straight, egotistical bachelor or are you going to be brave and tell people we are a couple?"

Stuart thought back to his younger years when his family kept telling him to stop being a dreamer because they thought he wasn't suited to the police but he had proved them wrong and now he prayed Robbie would stand up for his true desires.

"It's my business what I want to do!"

The younger male thought his lover was going to storm out until he felt lips crushing against his own and hands finding their way to his shirt buttons and belt buckle.

"I love you Stuart."


	29. Send Me On My Way

****Authors Note: ****Growing up in my house meant my parents had to endure Matilda and Mary Poppins on the TV daily so here's a song that I've grown to love again recently from Matilda. :D Also, loyal lovely readers you can tell me which day has been your favourite after I finish tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Send Me On My Way – Rusted Root<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Please end this before we're in deeper, Robbie. I don't know if I can handle breaking up when we're further down the line."<p>

"No. You see, Jackie, what you're asking of me is impossible because I want to live the rest of my pathetic life with you. I want to hold your hand in public and watch you cry over things that I find hilarious then retreat to a bed together."

He moved a lock of hair from her cheek and kissed that spot.

"I can't send you away even if I am just as terrified as you. I love you too much."


	30. Dignity

****Authors Note: ****As if I could do a song challenge without basing one on this Scottish band! I'm a little hyper just now thanks to passing all my Highers. :D So tell me which of these you've enjoyed. Thanks for all the support guys, love you all!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dignity – Deacon Blue<strong>**

* * *

><p>Jackie laid back in to Robbie's arms, taking a moment to breathe in the ocean air and look out at the clear blue water.<p>

They had a small boat to themselves bar an older man who was captaining it. It was their first holiday as a couple and they could not be happier than they currently were: Robbie pressing kisses to all the exposed skin she was flaunting.

Greece had been Jackie's idea because of it's peace and serenity, it was such a change from the bustle of Glasgow but deep down they missed the comfort of their shared home.

They were with each other though and that was all that mattered.


End file.
